epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BreZ/BZRB 12: Michael Bay VS James Cameron
Motherfucking money. That's what I'm feeling like since my last battle got in the top blogs :D, I give these "<3 <3 <3" to each one of you commenters. I give this "<3" to those of you who read without commenting. Anyways, let's move on to this battle. Now, I'll be giving credit to two people for this idea, one who made me ask for an opponent for Michael Bay, and one who suggested an opponent. First of, in my season 1 news blog I didn't really put the hints so straight up, more woven within the story of the news itself, apparently made some hints that could link to Bay, which Randomeverythingish picked up on. Not my intention, that made me ask if anybody knew a good opponent for Bay. Then Bantha came with Bay VS Cameron in the Battle of Bonafide Big-Budget Blockbusters. According to Munkee the alliteration is real, or as Flare would say, the aliterations are actual. Also, let's give some credit to the great cover maker SkeepTieel for the great Itunes cover. Also should give credit to Joe for his itsy bitsy detail change in one of the lines <3 Announcer BREZ RAP BATTLEZ! MICHAEL BAY! VS! JAMES CAMERON! BEGIN! James Cameron Your movies about your transformer machines will never rise You’re speaking True Lies with the way your movies are categorized Your horrors are horrible, your action flicks aren’t audible, just noise With the way you cast, your movies aren’t plausible for “little boys” I’m your Terminator and this is your Judgment Day You ought to stay away from people’s childhoods, Mr. Bay Definitely don’t touch my classics; Explosions are your only tactic Your skill is in an endless Abyss, you’ll keep sinking like the Titanic I raised the bar for entertainment, while you can’t get any entertaining done. You can be number four, because in this battle I’m number one! Bay You can call me a rap machine, cause I am taking this battle over. Within 6 years most of his spouses have already left this poser. That you were able to keep one for fourteen years is your real biggest feat. You’re a vegan, but we all know you like to eat some boys meat This is The Beginning of the Massacre of James Cameron You’re at the Age Of Extinction, call this your Armageddon Your main cast complains about you so much, they abstain from working with you ever again. Can’t blame ‘em with you acting so vain; The only thing you’ll Gain in this battle is lyrical Pain. Dropping more bombs than in Pearl Harbor, like boom! Now go ahead and start kissing The Dark Of MY Moon. Cameron You’re not a Bad Boy, you are just plain bad, especially as an emcee. I helped develop a camera fusion system for digital 3D And underwater filming, while your effects are nothing special, they’re the worst You’ll never reach my potential, I am one of the most influential people on earth Against the worst director with the worst films and pictures It’s obvious that the more respected director ends up the victor Bay Say you’re influential, but personality wise there’s no discussing that I’m better Even as a little boy I would donate my Bar Mitzvah money to animal shelters. Say I’m stuck in an endless abyss but my flicks continue to be box-office hits You’re the Deepsea Challenger who hit rock bottom; Of your life it’s a reminisce You have fallen but you won’t have any type of revenge at my expense Beat you like Spielberg, Tarintino, Kubrick and the master of suspense Though there is one thing on which we can agree: The most respected emcee will be the victor and according to your crew that’s me. Poll! WHO WON!? YOU DECIDE! Michael Bay James Cameron Hint! More! Category:Blog posts